The Future Wanderer
by Swimming Angel
Summary: A teenage girl finds out her long lost relative is KAORU??? Then who is her husband? Kenshin and Kaoru teaches the girl swordsmenship, who naturally has the skills of Kenshin. How can that be? REVIEW AND READ!
1. Default Chapter

The Future Wanderer

By: Swimming Angel

   ***Author's Notes***

Hello! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic. So no flares please! I hope this will be good, so wish me luck! Also, if you want pairings tell me! Since this is a beginning story, probably pairings will come up in the middle to ends chapter.

Oh, disclaimer, why do we have to do this? I guess if stupid people who want to sue me want to sue me, well, they can't!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RUROUINI KENSHIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

   ***Author's Notes***

Chapter One: A Message

   A girl with black hair was walking down the street. She was nodding her head a bit as she was listening to Avril Lavigne, one of her favorite artists. You wonder who was this girl? Her name was Sierra. She was one of those typical girls that went to high school, the age of 15 and needed to stay fit kind of thing. 

   Since her car was being repaired at the shop because of a car wreck she said she didn't cause, she was walking to swim practice. Although she lived in the state of Hawaii (US), it felt hot to her, probably since she was usually in a car or in a store. That explains the pale skin. Of course, it felt unusually hot for her, probably a heat wave, but then the weather report said it would be 70 degrees, and this did not feel like 70 degrees. Although weather reports are usually wrong where she lives, she had to get something to cool her off, the thought in mind was the swimming pool!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   It took a while, but she made it. The blue, chlorine filled water was in front of her. She quickly changed into a bathing suit in the locker rooms and ran, well fast-paced walked out of the locker room into the water, but the 73 degrees water felt as if it were boiling water. Until a swirl appeared in front of her, it had words around it, Batosai the Man Slayer. What was this, this thing? She jumped out of the water and went into the shower and took a cold one. Of course, she could be catching a cold. It was a possibility, wasn't it? After the cold shower, well actually it felt hot, the girl put on a pale, sparkly pink tank top that said Sierra. This was her name of course. Then Sierra put on shorts made out of denim. Perfect clothing to wear, Sierra went out of the locker room, humming to herself. She was holding her bag that had everything in it, from makeup to clothes, and listening to Red Hot Chili Peppers. The porthole that said Batosai the Man Slayer was right beside the foot of the locker. Without noticing until the last minute, Sierra fell into the porthole with her high-heeled shoes. What the heck was happening? A creepy porthole was zapping her into what seemed like oblivion. A mysterious gas like form was in front of her, falling right beside her. She could make out a few things. This thing looked like a man, with a scar shaped like an X on his left cheek or right (Depending on which side you look at him). Then another form took place right beside this man. It was a woman; she had her hair up in a bun and wore a kimono. She held the hand of this man. This woman seemed familiar, as if Sierra had seen her before. Was it, know it couldn't be, but what if it was her…

***Author's Notes***

   Ooh, cliffhanger. Next chapter, Sierra finds out who that woman is, and finds out they have some relation together. She also finds out about this man named Kenshin Himura, was the one she saw in the porthole with the crossed-shape scar. There are still questions to be answered, such as, who is Batosai the Man Slayer, and where did that porthole come from. Was it trying to give her a message?

***Author's Notes***  


	2. Chapter Two: Finding Out

***Author's Notes***

   Reviews! Hope I get more! Thanks for the reviews though! I dedicate this to ya'll!

   **Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the show's characters. I own my character Sierra though.

***Author's Notes***

Chapter Two: Finding Out 

****

   "I don't like falling! I don't like it at all!" yelled Sierra. 

   The porthole was leading Sierra to a place of 'nothing' it seemed. The black surroundings had red words that said Batosai the Man Slayer. Was this thing trying to give a message?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   "That's right Miss Migumi, she just fell out of the sky!" a young girl said.

   "She seems fine though," the lady Migumi said.

   "Wonder where she came from?" another man interrupted.

   "The sky," a boy said.

   "DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" the man yelled and started getting into a fight with the boy.

   "You really should calm down, that you should," a man said. He was carrying a sword. His appearance was quite handsome, but skinny. His hair, long and red, his eyes of violet.

   "Stay out of this, Kenshin!" the man yelled.

   "Be quiet! You'll wake up the patient!" Migumi shushed.

   "I don't care!" the little boy yelled.

   "Yahiko!" the lady yelled.

   "What do you know, Kaoru?" Yahiko joked.

   "What did you say?" Kaoru said, starting to get into another one of her tantrums.

   "Now Miss Kaoru. I don't think it is a wise idea to have a fight in front of our guest. She is sleeping you know," Kenshin commented.

   "KENSHIN!" Kaoru yelled, giving Kenshin her bloodshot eyes.

   Kenshin just chuckled nervously.

   Luckily, the patient, or as we know, Sierra woke up.

   "AHHHHHH!!! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE! WHERE AM I?" Sierra panicked.

   "Hey, I'm Yahiko!" 

   "Please to meet you, I'm Kenshin."

   "The name's Sanosuke."

   "Hello! My name's Kaoru."

   "I'm your doctor, Migumi."

   Shocked at their responses, Sierra said, "Uh… hey."

   "What's that powder stuff around your eyes?" Yahiko asked first.

   "What do you mean?" Sierra asked, confused.

   "Well, there's this pink stuff around your eyes. I mean, it looks like you got hit in the eye or something. I would go wash it off if I were you!" Yahiko joked.

   Kaoru whispered something into Sierra's ear that made them both smirk.

   "Okay, _Little_ Yahiko," Sierra said and started giggling.

   "AHHH!!! Don't call me that!" Yahiko yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   After all the introductions were done, Sierra started asking some questions of her own.

   "What year is it? (_1867)_ What country? _(Japan) _What is this place? _(Miss Kaoru's Dojo)_" were some of the questions asked by Sierra.

   All the answers shocked Sierra deeply. She was not in her country/island anymore. She had travled back in time, another thing was, she was stuck with people she did not know at all! Or _did_ she?

   _'That man, Kenshin Himura, his last name seems vaguely familiar. As if, he were one of my famous great grandfathers from Japan, long ago. I remember a legend, it said a great swordsmen, one of my great grandfathers was one of the Man Slayers in a war. Everyone that opposed him feared this Man Slayer. After the war was over, he found out of his wrong doings and he promised never to kill again from then on. He became a wanderer after that, but I can't remember the rest for some reason,' Sierra thought._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So this is a dojo is it?" Sierra asked, "What type of style do you teach? I was always taught the style of the KameKashine and another one…"

   "Oh really!" Kaoru yelled out, "That's neat! That's what this dojo teaches. My father started this style many years ago, and I have carried it on since then."

   _Sierra had a smirk on her face._

"I feel like a match right now. Wooden swords are fine, we really don't want to hurt each other, unless it feels uncomfortable to you, Kaoru. Real swords or wooden don't matter to me," Sierra said.

   "We usually use wooden swords," Kaoru stated, "I'd hate to ruin this new kimono I'm wearing, so I'll go change and be right back. Kenshin, or Sano, can you get her a wooden sword?"

   "Okay, Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled.

   "Kaoru hasn't done a sword fight in a long time, do you think she'll lose?" Yahiko said and laughed.

   "That wasn't very nice," Sierra commented.

   "I bet you're not good at sword fighting either," Yahiko said and laughed.

   Sierra never took things so lightly, so let's just say Yahiko needed to stay on the floor for a while

   "Are you ready Sierra? I never take my opponents lightly, not even our guests. So beware!" Kaoru yelled.

   "K, same goes for me. Just let me put my hair up, it always gets in the way," Sierra said and took a pink ribbon out of her pocket. She made a ponytail and tied the ribbon around the hair to make it stay in place.

   "She looks a lot like Kaoru. I feel sorry for her," Yahiko said, finally up from the ground.

   "I HEARD THAT YAHIKO!" Kaoru yelled.

   "Ready?" Sierra asked.

   "Whenever you are?" Kaoru replied.__

   'Let's see. She seems to have a kind face. Her arms look like they haven't done good pushups, she could use sit-ups too. If we had a swim meet, I would be the winner. Okay, think, this is swordsmanship, not swimming. Okay, her legs, she's an okay runner, my speed isn't that great, so we're about the same. Her height is fine. Let's see, if she does defense, then I might be able to break her sword, but there's no taking chances Let's see, I'm going to try and read her a little bit more. Okay, she's attentive and is waiting for my next move,' Sierra thought.

_   Sierra sighed. _She put her sword into her case, but left a little bit of the blade showing. _(A/N: Like how Kenshin does)_

   "Are you going or not?" Kaoru asked.

   _It was the perfect opportunity._ Sierra ran as fast as she could up to Kaoru who still held a defense position. She then knocked the wooden sword out of Kaoru's hands, which broke by the way.

   "Wow," was all Kaoru could say.

   "I TOLD YOU KAORU WOULD LOSE!" Yahiko yelled and started laughing extremely hard.

   "What did you just say? You wouldn't last a minute with Sierra!" Kaoru yelled.

   "Oh yeah!" 

   "Yeah!"

   _The argument went on. _

   "You have to excuse them sometimes," Sano said and almost punched Sierra, in a joking way.

   She blocked the punch easily, "Don't touch me."

   "Woah, what got into you?" Sano asked, eyebrows raised.

   Her brown eyes turned violently violet. 

   _'She's good. If I had used less force, my sword would have broke. My hand hurts.' _Sierra thought and looked at her hand. There was a red line that looked like if anybody touched it, it would have oozed out blood.

   "That wasn't too bad. It would have been better though if Kaoru would have been the offense," Kenshin commented.

   "I guess you're right," Sierra said, "You're stronger than you look. Either I made a miscalculation or something."

   "What do you mean miscalculation?" Kaoru asked.

   "Oh nothing," Sierra said.

   _'She's good, that she is. With practice, she would be very dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands. She mixes two styles, the KameKashine and another, but if I am right, could she know the Hiten Mitsarugi style also?' _Kenshin thought.

   "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL BLOCKING MY PUNCHES!" Sanosuke yelled out.

   Ignoring Sanosuke, Sierra said, "Great, now I have two bruised hands, one from blocking a guy and one for breaking a sword. Oh! Sorry about that Kaoru! Didn't mean to break the sword!"

   "HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL IGNORIN ME?" Sanosuke yelled as hard as he could.

   "Don't pay any attention to him. That's okay about the sword though, you're good. How about staying at the Dojo, since it looks like you don't have a home," Kaoru asked.

   "Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to intrude or anything," Sierra said, trying to act courteous.

   "Nonsense, we have a lot of room left in the dojo," Kaoru contradicted.

   "Well, I guess, thank-you," Sierra said graciously.

   "HELLO?" Sanosuke yelled.

   "Hey?" Sierra said.

   "How hard can you punch?" Sanoske asked.

   "Er-" no reply could be answered.

   "Hit me," Sanoske commanded.

    Sierra still had that same confused look upon her face.

   "Just do it," Sanoske said.

   "Well, if you say so," Sierra said, she balled her hands into a shape of a fist and hit him as hard as she could.

  _ He didn't move._

   _'He doesn't have a scratch on him. The only person I know that can be as hard as a rock are my neighbors. Their father and his children are tough fighters. Some rumors are spread that their great grandfather was a friend to my great grandfather. He was always a tough fighter. Could this be him? Then, who's my g. grand? That guy called Kenshin, he has a sword, but he looks like he couldn't hurt a hair. Yahiko seems tough, but arrogant. Who knows?' Sierra thought._

Just then, the one called Migumi stepped in, "Sierra! Look at your hands, they're all swollen. They must be treated immediately."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   _A dream…_

   (Reading a diary)

1867, the 18th of August

   Today, I am finally wed to Miss Kaoru, that I am. I must say though, I do not know if I can handle all her tantrums though.

   Sano and Yahiko were both laughing at what I was wearing earlier. They were accustomed to see me where my usual clothes, but today, I was wearing something much more fancy. Miss Kaoru thought I looked 'adorable' and did something to Sano and Yahiko, although I do not know what happened since she went into another room with them. She is quite funny sometimes.

   Miss Kaoru is calling me, so farewell!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   "Woah, freaky dream," Sierra said out loud, but softly.

   She looked at her surroundings, her hands were bandaged up, and it looked like there was blood under them though. It was dark, and she could see moonlight. Quite peaceful, instead of the noisy streets she was accustomed too.

   "That dream, it felt so real. I wish the guy signed his name in his little diary entry. Miss Kaoru hmmm… isn't that the lady I just beat, and got one hand bruised with? Hmm… I didn't know I had a Great-Grandma on this side of the family. I don't think I should tell these people about this stuff, since I'm from the future," Sierra said to herself.

"Should I tell Lord Shishio?" 

   "A girl from the future. She might interest The Great Lord Shishio."

   "Not only is she from the future, but she has great skill with the sword. If she had more practice, not even the Batosai could stop her!"

   "Lord Shishio will be most pleased."

   "How much will I get in return of the information?" a disturbing voice said.

   You could hear little jingles in what seemed like a bag, "What if we cannot trust you?"

   "Then you will have my permission to find me and kill me without myself struggling," the voice said, "Though I highly doubt that."

   "But the Batosai is guarding that dojo, how will we lure her to our humble squad?" asked a voice.

   "Do not worry, I have a plan." 

~*~Author's Notes~*~

   Sorry I couldn't update this story for a while, it's just that I haven't had time to do things I enjoy. Anyways, what's funny is looking over the story, I just see the story has poor vocabulary and I hope it doesn't sound as bad as I think it will be. Sorry if my past part has the worst vocab in the world!!!!

~*~Author's Notes~*~


End file.
